Chicken Competition
by lovehighlighter
Summary: "Let's play the Chicken Game!" "The chicken game? Hori is more like a Mother Hen if you ask me." Based on a prompt. Relatively Platonic HoriKashi and SeoWaka. A short, silly Oneshot!


_[fangirling-all-day said: AU where the gsnk gang goes to the pool and plays chicken and Hori and Kashima are one time while Waka and Seo are another and the two teams are super aggressive (Hori) and competitive (especially Seo holy shit) and will drag everyone and the damn moon if the lose.]_

* * *

It was definitely too hot to sit at home. The only thing Masayuki could think of from the moment he would wake up to the moment he went to sleep for the past week was how much he wished he could be somewhere nice and cool- somewhere where he wouldn't feel like he would drown in his own sweat.

So when his underclassmen sent him the invitation of going to the pool that weekend, he easily agreed.

Yuu came to pick him up while the sun was still forgiving. Nine in the morning wasn't hell to bear, but he still applied sunscreen to every visible part of his body and asked the taller female if she could turn the AC all the way up in the car as he drove.

The oddball group to end up in front of the entrance were all linked to Nozaki. He crossed his arms. Since when was the last time he left the house in a group comprised of nobody but he and Yuu Kashima from the drama club?

The waterpark was bigger than he expected. Several water slides, a wave pool, a lazy river, one or two plain pools, and a few water-based playscapes.

It was kinda incredible.

"Kashima, come over here," he ordered, once the group of high schoolers (Umetarou, Chiyo, Mikoto, Hirotaka, Yuzuki, Yuu, and himself) set their stuff down. Mikoto, looking slightly afraid with the crowd of people in the park, huddled close to Chiyo and Nozaki who were discussing the picnic he packed for lunch. Yuzuki was teasing Hirotaka about something. Yuu was steadily coming to him at his command.

As the others were occupied, Masayuki gestured to the sunscreen. "Did you already put some on?"

Rather than answering, Yuu laughed and tried to avoid the question. "It's unnecessary. Besides, I don't burn, Senpai!"

"Right, 'cuz I definitely don't remember your red face after the beach. Turn around. Are you wearing that shirt into the pool?"

Yuu did as was told, and let Masayuki spray the protectant on.

In return, Yuu helped Masayuki with his back. But as she was doing so, Yuzuki announced loudly, "Who's up for the chicken game!"

"The chicken game?" Chiyo questioned.

"Yeah, yeah! It's the one where you get on someone else's shoulders and you wrestle to be the last one standing!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Isn't that… kinda dangerous?" Masayuki asked. Yuzuki smirked.

"That's why it's called the chicken game. Chickens can't play it."

The brunette felt stiffen beside him.

"Are you calling Senpai a chicken?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Seo-senpai, let's not start a fight," Hirotaka muttered, trying to place himself in between the two.

However, instead of getting angry, Yuu laughed.

"A chicken! Why is Hori-senpai a chicken? He's a mother hen!"

"I'm a what?" Masayuki yelled. Yuzuki joined in the female's loud laughter.

"A mother hen, that does fit him!" she hooted. Masayuki clenched his fists and looked at Hirotaka.

"... Sorry Senpai… It does kinda suit you…" the purple-haired boy apologized.

"Okay, you want me to be a chicken? I'll be your chicken," Masayuki announced.

"Senpai, the purpose of the game is to _not_ be a chicken," Chiyo interrupted quietly.

"Whatever! Come on, Kashima."

"Woohoo! It's game time," Yuzuki cheered, grabbing Hirotaka's wrist and dragging him to the pool.

"You and me, Yuzuki," Masayuki challenged.

"Bring it, old man," Yuzuki jeered.

"Senpai's only a year older than you!" Hirotaka exclaimed, sending an apologizing look to his senior.

Eventually, Masayuki was able to climb onto Yuu's shoulders while Yuzuki sat atop Hirotaka's.

The two of them were unsteady on their partners, but they soon got the hang of it.

"Senpai! This is like a joust, isn't it!" Yuu exclaimed, excited.

"Yeah, yeah. Just run at her, Kashima!"

"Wakamatsu, show no mercy!" Yuzuki cried from the other side of the pool.

The battle kept them entertained for a few hours.

By the time the group was about to leave, neither Masayuki or Yuzuki knew who won… and Masayuki had a sunburn throughout most of his back- to which Yuu offered to help take care of for the next few weeks.

* * *

(A/N): Thank you for reading!

This was really fun to write! I had to look up what the chicken game was though ahaha;;;

Visit my tumblr sideblog horisexual , leave a review, or send me a PM if you would like to submit a prompt or something! (let's talk horikashi ;D )

I hope you enjoyed! If you can, feedback and criticism is appreciated.


End file.
